Bajo el árbol de cerezos
by Shimysol
Summary: Una flor de Sakura se desprendió de sus ramas, y, como si tuviera vida propia, extendió sus pétalos con disfrute, lanzándose a la aventura. Bad sumary. Shonen-ai. SasuNaru. ¡Feliz Sasunaru Day-atrasado por minutos-!
1. Las flores se sonrojan

**BAJO EL ÁRBOL DE CEREZOS**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen y no lucro de alguna manera escribiendo esto. Está más que claro que nadie me pagaría._

 **Advertencias:** _Shonen ai (BL), cursilería, mala narración, OoC, actualización súper lenta (mis más sinceras disculpas), Alternative Universe._

* * *

 _._

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A ANKIN (en ) PORQUE SIN SU AYUDA ESTA COSA NO SERÍA LEGIBLE.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Las flores se sonrojan**

Una flor de cerezo se despegó de su rama. Caprichosa, se elevó con una ligera brisa que solo la guiaba a ella, formando círculos y figuras en el aire como si se divirtiera. Sobrevoló la suficiente altura como para poder contemplar las casas vecinas desde donde se podía divisar a unos hombres vestidos en llamativas prendas saliendo de una Casa de Geishas, acompañados de aquellas mujeres ataviadas de costosos kimonos igual de extravagantes por la sensualidad que les hacía desprender a sus delicados cuerpos, mostrando la piel blanquecina de los hombros y clavícula. A su alrededor también se notaba el ajetreo de las personas que caminaban presurosas a sus lugares de trabajo, mujeres lavando ropa y niños jugando con espadas de madera.

El paisaje le parecía claramente entretenido, así que con gracia, la flor giró sobre sí misma y abrió los pétalos a los lados, elevándose un poco más; luego, muy a su pesar, descendió, al principio de manera lenta, grácil y delicada, y luego poseída por un repentino enojo y precipitándose a su destino con cierta rapidez. La flor se arrepintió poco antes de depositarse sobre la cabellera negra de una persona.

—Bien. Desde este momento yo me encargaré de todo, Sasuke. —La persona que habló tenía una expresión calmada—. Sé que la idea de venir no te parece grata, pero necesitas un descanso. Y nada de lo que digas hará que padre cambie de opinión. Además, yo estoy de acuerdo con él.

Sasuke, quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados, comenzó a prestar atención en la última frase. Frunció el ceño cuando se sintió en desacuerdo con su hermano. Al llamarse a sí mismo un guerrero, Sasuke jamás consideró siquiera dejar de lado sus responsabilidades, así que verse obligado a tomar un descanso de lo que creía que era su deber resultaba simplemente inconcebible. Su armadura de Samurai, aquella grandiosa katana que le acompañaba siempre lista para ser empuñada a un lado de su cintura y su puesto de Comandante de Guerra le esperaban ahí donde su padre se encontraba, dónde su hermano también regresaría dentro de poco, más no él. El yukata azul oscuro que vestía, el pai pai en su mano y el encargo de supervisar una de las casas de la familia Uchiha no encajaba con Sasuke, y en su testarudez aún se negaba en aceptar aquello como su nueva realidad.

Le miró con cierto enojo, pero su hermano sólo le devolvió una sonrisa cálida. Sasuke se negó a decir algo hiriente cuando recordó que Itachi no tenía la culpa de que ahora no estuviera más al mando de los guerreros a quienes acompañaba en el frente de batalla; tampoco quería demostrar parte de su frustración.

—Sólo vete. Necesito descansar —dijo al fin.

Tras dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio, su hermano le dedicó una mirada comprensiva porque obviamente tenía conocimiento de lo que su cargo militar significaba para él. Recordar nuevamente la razón por la que se veía, en cierto modo, exiliado parcialmente de la milicia, sólo hacía rabiar a Sasuke.

Nunca en su vida se arrepentiría de ello, pero tal vez, ahora que sufría las consecuencias de sus actos —fundamentados, según él—, no había sido muy prudente. Desde un principio aquellos hombres débiles de fuerza y portadores de una boca sucia, jamás debieron siquiera atreverse a levantar el apellido Uchiha y usarlo en sus palabrerías inventados que molestaron a Sasuke e insultaron a sus orígenes. Y claro que ese fue su error. Como el Uchiha que era, no se desmidió al mostrarles lo que podía hacer alguien de su sangre en venganza contra tontos ilusos como esos… Se necesitaron cuatro hombres fuertes y la presencia de su hermano para detenerle cuando montó en cólera.

Sasuke sabía que Itachi entendía su pesar, porque reaccionar de la manera en que lo hizo solo le trajo problemas, y según su parecer, aquél castigo resultaba mínimo a como creyó que sería; tal vez debería sentirse agradecido de que no le quitaran su cargo militar, pero Sasuke no podía evitar sentir que era arrebatado de sus manos aquello que le había costado conseguir durante toda su vida hasta hacía unos escasos seis meses, cuando cumplió veintidós años y su padre decidió cederle a él su puesto de Comandante en vez de a su primogénito. Por eso también se encontraba molesto consigo mismo.

Itachi sonrió y él cerró los ojos durante un momento, queriendo evitar hacer cualquier reclamo, pues no era un infante pequeño que hacía un berrinche cuando no obtenía lo que quería.

— Bien, me iré. —Si Sasuke previó el movimiento de su hermano cuando le dio un ligero golpecito en la frente con los dedos, como hacia cuando eran niños y no tenían como responsabilidad el cuidado de la vida de muchas personas, no lo evitó; simplemente arrugó el ceño nuevamente y le dirigió una mirada molesta. —Nos veremos dentro de seis meses. —Itachi se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la entrada de la propiedad.

Sasuke se masajeó la sien cuando perdió a su hermano de vista. Y muy a su pesar comenzó a planear lo que haría en ese lugar a partir de ahora. Era obvio que no dejaría de pulir sus habilidades con la katana y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque no tuviera con quien practicar ya se las arreglaría solo. Deseó mostrarles a esos nobles de boca sucia que él no era alguien que perdonaba fácilmente porque, a su parecer, aún no habían recibido un castigo apropiado. La próxima vez Sasuke se encargaría de ser más cuidadoso y discreto.

Con una sonrisa que no presagiaba buenas intenciones, se dio la vuelta para contemplar la casa en la que viviría durante un tiempo. Se veía muy cuidada, seguramente gracias a los sirvientes que estaban instalados ahí y que se encargaban de su mantenimiento. Sasuke comenzó a caminar con la intención de presentarse ante ellos y descansar. Ignoró por completo que en otro lugar su padre se encontraba buscando una solución a los problemas que causó con sus acciones.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Sasuke creyó sentir algo sobre su cabeza. Al levantar las manos para pasarlas por su cabello pudo coger algo entre sus dedos y cuando lo tuvo acomodado en la palma de su mano bajo su intensa mirada oscura, descubrió que sólo se trataba de una flor de cerezo. Al analizarla, Sasuke fue testigo de algo fuera de lo común: los pétalos de la flor se abrieron más a los lados mientras adquirían un ligero color más oscuro, como si hubiera sido pillada cometiendo una travesura, sonrojándose… Tal vez sí necesitaba de un descanso prolongado después de todo.

Negándose a creer lo que sus propios ojos habían visto, soltó la flor, sin delicadeza y lanzándola a su espalda. Volvió a retomar sus pasos y se decidió a dar una vuelta por el extenso territorio de la casa, ya que se le hacía raro ver una flor de cerezo por el lugar donde se encontraba si no vislumbraba sus árboles. La temporada primaveral había comenzado.

Cavilando en sus pensamientos, Sasuke no fue testigo de cómo la flor se marchitaba rápidamente conforme más se acercaba al suelo hasta finalmente tocarlo ya convertida en polvillo que, como si de algo mágico se tratara, hizo aparecer sobre un pequeño reducido círculo un poco de vegetación adornada de flores coloridas y de desconocida procedencia.

Magia, lo llamarían algunos, admirados por tal espectáculo; otros, por el contrario, creerían que sería un mal presagio. Pero claramente nadie fue testigo de ello.

.

°•○●•°•○●•°•○●•°•○●•°  
.

—¡Aaargggg! ¡Casi me atrapa! —Exclamó, llevándose las manos a su cabello rubio y estirándoselo ligeramente con frustración—. Te dije que no funcionaría, Sakura-chan —se quejó.

—No me importa, Naruto. Cuéntame los detalles—exigió Sakura—. Y no me mientas —advirtió.

Las ramas sobre las que Naruto se encontraba sentado se movieron, dándole a conocer lo que pasaría si acaso se atrevía a ocultarle algo. Faltó poco para que perdiera el equilibrio, así que se abrazó a lo que pudo.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —casi chilló, no queriendo descubrir lo dolorosa que sería una caída desde esa altura. Para su alivio, las ramas dejaron de sacudirse y Naruto se acomodó en ellas como al principio, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo una expresión pensativa. Carraspeó—. He de decirte, Sakura-chan, que el humano parece haber desayunado zumo de limón por la agria expresión que tenía ¿Quién puede verse así de antipático a estas horas de la mañana? —Renegó, pero decidió guardarse sus comentarios cuando sintió una nueva sacudida del árbol—. Es joven y… y… —Incómodo, dudó de decir lo que a su amiga le interesaba en realidad, pero para evitarse una dolorosa caída, terminó por ser sincero— ¡Sí, es guapo!

Las ramas cargadas de flores se removieron demostrando la excitación que Sakura sentía. Los pétalos rosas cayeron como lluvia exquisita a los ojos, cubriendo parte del suelo.

—¿Y su nombre? ¿Lograste escucharlo? —preguntó Sakura, con un notable rastro de emoción en su voz que sólo Naruto podía escuchar. Mientras tanto, él se encontraba abrazado a la corteza del árbol por las sacudidas que tuvieron lugar segundos antes—. Lo siento —se disculpó, un tanto avergonzada, ¡Vaya exteriorización de emociones! Naruto tenía dudas de si iba a sobrevivir al mes si aquello continuaba así.

—Se llama Sasuke y se quedará en este lugar por seis meses —informó— ¿Puedes creerlo, Sakura-chan? ¡Sus ojos son completamente negros! Vaya humanos raros que hay en este mundo, es todo un fenómeno —reconoció con gracia.

Sin embargo, debido a la repentina sacudida de la rama sobre la que se encontraba sentado, Naruto no pudo prever su caída ni agarrarse a nada. Más para su suerte, logró ser lo suficientemente rápido dándole a las flores la orden de concentrarse debajo de él y evitando chocar contra el suelo. Se encontró aliviado de no experimentar ningún golpe gracias a la superficie suave del colchón de pétalos sobre el que cayó.

—¡Sakura-chan! —reprochó cuando se hubo recuperado del susto, un poco enojado ante el abuso de su amiga.

—¿Y bien?

Naruto ahogó el sinfín de quejas que amenazaban con salir de su boca, porque sabía que Sakura sólo le dejaría marcharse cuando le contase sobre la llegada del humano con todo lujo de detalles. Se resignó después de hacer un puchero y, acostado relajadamente sobre el colchón de flores como se encontraba, permitió que el flujo de sus palabras se oyeran con entusiasmo, olvidando su enojo y fascinado por la idea de que alguien más ocupase la casa. Tal vez podría divertirse a costa del humano por los meses que se quedara.

Al final sin que se diera cuenta, hubo algo que le ocultó a Sakura. Le dijo que los ojos oscuros del muchacho se le hacían extraños, y no se retractaba de ello, pero lo que olvidó decir fue que se veían increíblemente bonitos y que había sentido unas ligeras cosquillas cuando se vio analizado por ellos —en la forma de flor en que se encontraba, claro estaba—, y que Naruto había experimentado algo parecido al bochorno en esos instantes… porque inexplicablemente sintió que sus mejillas se calentaron.

Los humanos eran interesantes, sin lugar a dudas ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que la casa no tenía visitas!

* * *

EDITADO 10/05/2017


	2. Las flores se asustan

**BAJO EL ÁRBOL DE CEREZOS**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Las flores se asustan**  
.

Ino se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, sonriendo seductoramente y posando las manos a los lados de su cadera.

— Soy mucho más hermosa que todas tus flores—afirmó con total seguridad—. Tengo una figura envidiable y soy muy simpática—se alagó, giñando un ojo coquetamente.

Ino sabía que no había opinión contraria a lo que dijera. No había nadie con ella, precisamente. Shikamaru y Chouji habían salido al mercado para comprar víveres, así que no podía farsear con ellos de su propia belleza; con Temari no contaba porque, no es que le tuviera miedo, claro que no, pero aquella mujer resultaba ser muy terrorífica y ya había amenazado con arrancarle sus sedosos cabellos rubios con las manos si es que volvía a molestarla. Así que no, Ino amaba demasiado su cabellera como para arriesgarse a decir palabras que la pudieran enojar —fuera ese su propósito o no—; además, con Temari nunca se sabía, mucho menos si Shikamaru no se encontraba para calmar el temperamento agresivo que se cargaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Por eso, ahora se encontraba ahí, después de concluir con el trabajo de jardinería que la había dejado muy exhausta.

— Sí —afirmó, sin dejar de observar, con una expresión confiada a las miles de flores que tenía adelante—. Definitivamente soy mucho más hermosa que todas tus flores —repitió.

El día anterior, había sido testigo de la primera visita de uno de los señores de la casa, quien resultó ser un joven que debía tener su misma edad. Se llamaba Sasuke, y había dado la orden de que todos los trabajadores se reunieran para informarles de que su estancia en el lugar duraría seis meses y que necesitaría de sus servicios por ese intervalo de tiempo.

Cuando Ino lo vio, supo que lo suyo fue amor a primera vista; que el joven señor Uchiha tuviera una expresión hastiada mientras hablaba, fue un detalle que pasó desapercibido a sus ojos. Ino no podía dejar de compararlo con un salvador que podría sacarla de la miseria de aquella aldea desconocida para muchos. Por eso se encontraba entusiasmada por la posibilidad de ascender en la escala social si lograba pescar a tal tremendo pez gordo. Sólo debía enamorarle.

Ella confiaba en sus dotes de conquistadora —era Ino al fin y al cabo—; sabía que su nuevo objetivo no sería tan fácil de acceder como las veces en las que bastaba con una sonrisa para conseguir compañía y sake gratis ¡Pero haría que Sasuke Uchiha la elevara a un altar! De eso estaba muy segura. Por eso se encontraba ahí, en la parte trasera de la propiedad Uchiha, hablándole a un árbol... Comparando su belleza con las flores de cerezo, y sintiéndose un tanto patética.

Y a pesar de que la idea no le había parecido tan descabellada en un principio, Ino suspiró, decepcionada por el silencio del lugar. Sin nadie que le mencionara lo hermosa que era, se sentía invadida por la frustración ¡Era más que obvio que los árboles no hablaban! Y el árbol de cerezos al cual le jactaba su belleza no era la excepción. Decepcionada, se dio la vuelta y decidió regresar.

Cuan equivocada estaba.

Ino siguió sus pasos con renovado entusiasmo mientras practicaba sonrisas sugerentes y dulces tonos de voz, anhelando que sus amigos estuvieran en la casa para molestarles un poco y contarles su fabuloso plan de cómo ascender de jardinera a esposa de un Samurai, miembro de un poderoso clan que actuaba bajo las órdenes directas del emperador. Era simplemente magnífico, y se moría de ganas de mostrarle a Uchiha Sasuke la clase de mujer despampanante que tenía trabajando como jardinera de la casa. Sin embargo, Ino era totalmente ajena a la invisible pelea que ocasionaba exageradas sacudidas a las ramas del árbol y mandaba pétalos de cerezo en todas direcciones apenas les dio la espalda para marcharse. Las flores rosáceas, enviadas por un ente espiritual con intenciones asesinas, cayeron y ni reparó en ellas.

—¡Suéltame Naruto! —Exigió Sakura—. Aún puedo hacer que mis raíces la alcancen ¡Me conformo con hacer que tropiece y se arruine la cara! —Rugió—. ¡Nadie en la vida me había insultado de esa manera, ¿Cómo se atreve a usar a mis flores como comparación?!

Sakura estaba furiosa.

—¡No, Sakura-chan! ¡No puedes! —Gritó mientras se aferraba al tronco del árbol de cerezos—. ¡No puedes, no puedes, no puedes!

Estaba fuera de control.

Naruto siempre había tratado de evitar a Sakura cuando se cargaba tal monstruoso humor (no que le temiera, claro que no) y era en momentos como ese donde prefería ir a perderse en el bosque a molestar a los pájaros en sus nidos. Pero le había prometido, muy a su pesar, que se quedaría con ella todo el día, así que huir no era una opción. Y evitar que Sakura golpeara a la humana era parte de su responsabilidad.

Suspiró cansado cuando al fin la soltó. Se observó los brazos desnudos que la tela de su yukata naranja no lograba cubrir y vio heridas en ellos, lo que demostraba que sostenerla del tronco había resultado todo un ajetreo agotador. Pero, para su suerte y gracia, el dolor de sus heridas desapareció al igual que ellas, en un santiamén ¡Por arte de magia! Naruto siempre se quedaba sorprendido de la abundante energía vital que Sakura poseía y que compartía con él. Ambos tenían una dependencia mutua que los mantenía unidos, y que él casi desconocía por completo.

Naruto esperó un momento a que las ramas de Sakura dejaran de moverse. Entonces, a lo lejos, logró vislumbrar una figura humana. Respingó cuando descubrió que se trataba del nuevo objeto de obsesión de Sakura, Sasuke el humano.

Sigiloso y tratando de prevenir lo peor, Naruto retrocedió lentamente para huir hacia el bosque sin que su amiga se diera cuenta, pero una pequeña ramita crujió bajo sus pies y llamó la atención de Sakura.

—Naruto, mueve tu trasero aquí —escuchó en su mente la voz amenazante de su amiga.

¿Acaso le quedaba otra opción? Ella aún no parecía del todo calmada.

Naruto caminó, desganado, con un aura de depresión rodeándole. No quería estar ahí, a pesar de que en un principio se había sentido fascinado con la nueva presencia de ese humano.

Además, Sakura jamás aceptaría una negativa a su petición.

Pero había algo que Naruto no pensaba confesarle a ella, y era que la noche de la llegada del humano se había escabullido a su habitación con la intención de jugarle una broma dejando muchos pétalos de cerezo sobre su cuerpo mientras dormía. Grande fue el susto que se llevó cuando el humano se levantó de la cama con rápidos movimientos, y Naruto, quien ordenaba a los pétalos de flor a mantenerse sobre su cabeza cerca de la ventana de la habitación, terminó con el filo de una katana muy cerca de su cuello. La mirada amenazante de éste le produjo escalofríos, logrando que dudara seriamente de su propia invisibilidad, al punto de hacer que perdiera la concentración para mantener a las flores en el aire, que se precipitaron al suelo. En ese momento, Uchiha apartó la espada y miró al exterior a través de él, encontrándose con las flores de cerezo en el suelo. Luego levantó la mirada y Naruto creyó verse reflejado en sus ojos oscuros bajo el brillo de la luna de abril. Se sintió desnudo y levemente aturdido, debido a unos ligeros remolinos en su estómago.

Recordar aquello le hacía sentirse molesto consigo mismo. No tenía por qué sentirse intimidado por Uchiha, quien solamente era un humano mortal.

Naruto concluyó que le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, así que, después de cruzarse de brazos, se acercó a Sakura, dedicándole a Uchiha una mirada que intentó ser amenazante, pero que no tuvo ningún efecto debido a que no era visible para él. Sintiéndose un tanto derrotado por lo vano de sus esfuerzos al intentar demostrar su valentía al humano, deseó por unos instantes que éste pudiera verlo. De todas maneras, Naruto elevó su cuerpo hacia las ramas de Sakura, formando un notable remolino de flores a su alrededor y se sentó en el lugar que creyó más cómodo.

—Ayer se puso a practicar técnicas corporales de defensa y ataque —le contó Sakura, como si no lo hubiese repetido ya muchas veces—. Mis raíces captaron sus pasos y los pétalos de las flores me permitieron sentir brevemente sus movimientos —comentó.

—Sí, sí —afirmó con desgana.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrerle cuando vio al humano desenfundar su katana para admirarla durante unos minutos; recordar cómo se sintió hacía unas noches al tener su filo tan cerca de él no le era agradable. Se abofeteó mentalmente al recordarse que era un espíritu inmortal —con el poder de hacerse visible en bajo ciertas circunstancias— que no sufriría ningún peligro de morir a manos de un humano. Aún y así, la sensación estaba ahí y le revolvía el estómago nuevamente hasta el punto de hacer que sus mejillas se calentaran sin razón alguna. Tal vez se debía al calor. Eso que comenzaba a sentir, fuera lo que fuera, era algo desconocido que no terminaba por gustarle.

— ¡Ya va a comenzar! —exclamó Sakura, llena de excitación y removiendo sus ramas en consecuencia. Era un alivio que esta vez no corriera el peligro de caer nuevamente—. Tienes que verlo, Sasuke-kun es genial... Acércate más, idiota, luego me tienes que volver a explicar todo lo que él haga.

Haciendo muecas de disconformidad, Naruto gateó sobre las ramas para apoyarse en una que le daba una excelente vista de lo que el humano hacía.

Entonces lo vio.

Sasuke pareció comenzar a bailar al ritmo de una elaborada danza, acompañada de los movimientos llenos de fuerza con los que cortaba el aire gracias filo de la katana. Dio un paso adelante y embistió con ella, realizó, un corte horizontal; retrocedió y giró sobre sus pies, para dar un corte vertical. Los sonidos vibrantes de sus movimientos y su respiración agitada eran lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar.

Y a Naruto le fascinó.

Quiso contemplar a menor distancia aquél espectáculo, con sus ojos azules comenzando a relucir con admiración. Entonces gateó un poco más sobre las ramas más delgadas.

—Es increíble, Sakura-chan... —comentó.

Sasuke se detuvo un momento y nuevamente volvió a retomar el ritmo. Las flores de cerezo parecían danzar con él. A un lado, al otro; los pies descalzos del humano daban un paso y otro más, retrocedían y se adelantaban, giraban también. El aire era cortado en miles de pedacitos movimiento tras movimiento. No pudo evitar que su atención fuera totalmente atrapada por él.

Y Naruto quiso acercarse un poco más, sólo un poco...

—¡Deja de arrastrarte sobre mis ramas! —Asustado por el repentino grito de Sakura, Naruto respingó, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de la rama, sin lograr aferrarse a ella ni a nada.

Su espalda chocó contra el suelo haciéndole soltar un quejido lastimero de dolor, por lo que le fue imposible levantarse al instante, y cuando creyó que al fin podría, su cuerpo se congeló.

Al levantar la mirada, Naruto cayó en cuenta de que tenía el filo de una espada en su cuello —muy, muy cerca— y que unos ojos oscuros le observaban fijamente. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de sentarse porque se encontraba con los codos apoyados en el suelo, con la espalda apenas erguida.

Tampoco era como si pudiese hacer otro movimiento. Se encontraba petrificado.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba frente a él.

Y...

— Dime quién eres.

...podía verle.

Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla.

* * *

EDITADO 10/05/2017


	3. Las flores se enojan

**BAJO EL ÁRBOL DE CEREZOS**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Las flores se enojan**

.

En unos instantes los latidos de su corazón incrementaron, incluso los sentía retumbar en sus oídos y en su garganta. Naruto recordó que necesitaba volver a respirar tras haber permanecido unos segundos que se volvieron eternos sin hacerlo, observando fijamente al humano y siendo observado de igual modo.

—Dime quién eres. —Se rompió el silencio.

Naruto respingó y ahogó un quejido de dolor cuando el filo de la katana le rozó la piel, cortándola ligeramente. Pese a eso, se negó a hablar.

—Dime quién eres. —Le exigió frunciendo el ceño. Su voz no podía escucharse más amenazante.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior y dejó de prestarle atención al humano para ver por detrás de él el alarmado movimiento de las ramas de cerezo. Si no hubiera estado en esa clase de situación delicada, a Naruto le habría gustado hacer una rabieta e ir a quejarse a la vieja Tsunade de lo negligente que a veces era el comportamiento de Sakura, ya que si ella no le hubiese asustado, él no habría caído.

Lo único que podía explicar su actual visibilidad era la distracción. Desde que tenía memoria, Naruto siempre había tenido la capacidad de hacerse visible e invisible al ojo humano, pero como casi nunca se mostraba ante nadie debido a que estaba prohibido, su práctica para hacerse visible estaba casi olvidada (casi); indudablemente este había sido su error.

Frunció el ceño cuando escuchó la voz de Sakura en su mente:

—¡¿Por qué te quedas quieto?! ¡Escapa, idiota!

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Uchiha se giró levemente para mirar al mismo lugar que él, retrocedió un poco más atrás hasta que logró sentarse; aun así el filo de la katana volvió a estar igual de cerca cuando el humano regresó su atención a él.

—No tengo todo el día para perderlo contigo, así que responde: ¿Por qué caíste de aquél árbol? Estoy seguro de que no había nadie ahí —dijo y le dedicó una mirada intimidante desde su altura—. ¿Acaso eres un asesino? ¿Cuánto pagaron por mi cabeza? ¿Quién te envió? —Con cada pregunta expresada con frialdad, Naruto comenzó a enojarse.

No pudo hacer menos que ofenderse.

—¡El dinero es algo que sólo los humanos pueden codiciar! —gritó exasperado—. ¡Nadie más que los humanos matan por él! ¡Nadie más que ustedes! —exclamó, y ordenado por él, un remolino de pétalos apartó la espada con fuerza. Repentinamente su humor se vio igual de irritado que el de Uchiha.

—¿Humano?

—¡Idiota! —Escuchó la voz de Sakura—. ¿No ves que te estás poniendo en evidencia?

¿En serio eso era lo único que podía decirle? ¡Aaaaahhhggg!

 _Piensa en algo, ¡Piensa en algo!_ , se dijo.

—Tú... —Naruto le señaló con un dedo, caviló una rápida excusa y luego dijo: — ¡Ah! Este es uno de los sucesos más traumáticos de tu vida, así que solo te queda olvidarlo ¡Haz como si nunca me hubieses visto! O... O... ¡Te perseguiré en tus pesadillas...! —Exclamó, con cierto dramatismo exagerado que aprendió de Kiba—. Uuuhh~ uuuhh~ uuuhh~ —Movió los dedos de ambas manos hacia adelante tratando de ponerle más realismo. Luego, cuando creyó que ya había hecho suficiente para asustar al humano, levantó ambos brazos hacia el cielo, elevando también a las flores de cerezo esparcidas en la tierra.

Un remolino rosa se formó a su alrededor, y Naruto no se detuvo a pensar en el espectáculo que estaba dándole al humano con su acciones, ni de lo ridículas que habían sido sus palabras. Cuando las flores dejaron de arremolinarse hasta finalmente caer de manera grácil al suelo, Naruto suspiró, sintiéndose cansado por haber abusado de su poder en la manipulación de éstas. Confiando en que su estado de invisibilidad estaba restaurado, Naruto se arremangó las mangas del yukata dirigiéndose hacia Sakura —e ignorando al humano al pasar por su lado—, dispuesto a discutir con ella por un trato mejor ¡Es que no era posible que fuera así de desconsiderada! ¡Hinata-chan siempre trataba con cariño al pulgoso de Kiba! (1)

—¡Alto ahí!

Naruto abrió los ojos más de lo normal, sorprendido nuevamente. Se giró de manera brusca y vio al humano detrás de él, sosteniéndole de la muñeca e impidiendo que siguiera caminando.

¿Cómo era posible?

¡No! Nononononono.

¡Se suponía que ahora era invisible!

—Quién... ¿ _Qué_ eres? —La intensa mirada hizo que Naruto se sintiera desconcertado.

Sí, esa era una buena pregunta, pero ni siquiera podía respondérsela a sí mismo.

¿Cómo es que aún podía verle?

La frustración le invadió; jamás había estado en una situación como esa. Era algo nuevo, y Naruto no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando se vio arrastrado por el humano y obligado a caminar. Él era fuerte, pero jamás había usado la manipulación de flores de aquella manera; normalmente sólo las usaba cuando su pereza por escalar el árbol le hacía elevarse con ellas, además estaba el pequeño —ligero— detalle de las prohibiciones... ¡Las prohibiciones! Se había olvidado por completo de ellas.

 _No toques a los humanos._

 _No te muestres a los humanos._

 _No hables con los humanos._

Oh, rayos, ¡Oh, rayos!

Naruto estaba en serios problemas.

Por alguna razón que desconocía el toque de los humanos hacía que los seres como él se debilitaran —o eso le había dicho Sakura, brindándole poca información pero muchas prohibiciones—; antes no se lo había creído, pero ahora había comprobado en carne propia que era verdad. Su piel hormigueaba por el toque y parecía debilitarse ¿Acaso tenía una especie de adormecedor en sus manos o qué?

Molesto, vio que el humano le llevaba hacia las casas ubicadas en la parte delantera del territorio; reticente, en ningún momento dejó de resistirse a seguirle los pasos.

—¡Suéltame, bastardo Uchiha!

El humano se detuvo y por ende él también; sin embargo, no se giró a verle.

—Ya me dirás cómo es que conoces mi apellido.

Y volvió a caminar, y Naruto volvió a resistirse, aunque cada vez con menos ímpetu.

En verdad le hubiera gustado hacer un berrinche de aquellos que veía hacer a los niños humanos para conseguir lo que querían; pero no se sentía con ánimos (y algo le decía que eso no funcionaría). También estaba la opción de golpear al humano, pero no, Naruto nunca vio la violencia con buenos ojos, a diferencia del bastardo Uchiha que le apretaba la muñeca con fuerza. Maldito humano.

—Tal vez alguien te reconozca —habló Uchiha para sí—. Esta aldea no es lo suficientemente grande como para que los habitantes sean indiferentes entre ellos.

Naruto se vio tentado a gritarle que él nada tenía que ver con otros humanos y que se podía meter sus deducciones por donde mejor le cupieran. Pero en el momento en que tiró de su mano para librarse del agarre, escuchó una voz desconocida.

—Sasuke Uchiha.

Y se congeló cual estatua, olvidándose incluso de respirar. Ese... Ese había sido otro humano.

No importó cuánta fuerza tuviera Uchiha, una vez que Naruto se detuvo y sentó en el suelo cual bolita, no lo pudo mover ni un poco.

Rodeó sus piernas con su brazo izquierdo y hundió la cabeza entre sus rodillas; sin embargo, su muñeca derecha aún estaba prisionera entre la mano blanquecina del humano.

—Nara...

—Necesito retirarme a mi casa —interrumpió a Uchiha—. Mi viejo mandó a llamar por mí. El hijo de mi maestro está por nacer y mi madre, como partera del pueblo, necesita que la ayude —soltó un bostezo.

Naruto levantó la cabeza lentamente y con lo primero que se encontró fue con los ojos oscuros del humano Uchiha. Le mostró los dientes, gruñendo y amenazante, a pesar de encontrarse en una situación peliaguda. Luego, Naruto le prestó atención al otro humano que estaba delante de ellos y que, para su sorpresa, no parecía reparar en su presencia. La curiosidad por saber cómo es que Uchiha podía verle y el otro humano no, evitó que se diera cuenta del momento en que su muñeca derecha se vio libre. Se trataba de Shikamaru Nara. Algunas veces Naruto se había dado el tiempo de espiarle, pero se aburría de verle bostezar cada dos minutos y disfrutar de un extraño juego llamado shôgi.

Saber que no era visible para él representó un ligero alivio, aun y así, notó cuando Uchiha asintió.

—Bueno, me voy. —El otro humano se giró y se mantuvo quieto, dándoles la espalda—. Por cierto, Chouji ya dejó preparada la cena y regresará al amanecer. Hoy es el día libre de Ino y también el de Temari, ellas acaban de irse. Por el momento nadie más se encuentra en el lugar y yo regresaré mañana —dijo.

Comenzó a caminar, y así tan rápido como había aparecido, se fue, perdiéndose al doblar una esquina de la casa principal.

Naruto sonrió feliz por saberse libre de la presencia de ese humano, hasta que al girar la cabeza se encontró con Uchiha mirándole. No perdió el tiempo y le mostró la lengua, burlesco, queriendo reírse de su tonto intento por llevarle ante otros; no obstante su sonrisilla traviesa quedó congelada en su rostro cuando Uchiha levantó una ceja, interrogante, y le miró con altanería y una media sonrisa ser dibujada en sus labios.

Sólo entonces Naruto cayó en cuenta de que su muñeca derecha estaba libre y que aún se encontraba sentado sobre la tierra abrazando sus piernas. Podría estar a muchos metros de distancia de él, pero no, se mantenía ahí, quietecito y sin mover un sólo músculo como si hubiera estado esperándole.

Naruto frunció el ceño, enojado consigo mismo por ser el único causante de esa situación vergonzosa, porque sí, lo era.

La sonrisa cínica que Uchiha le dedicaba parecía echarle en cara su desliz y estupidez, mostrándose superior y dejándole el mal sabor de la inferioridad en la boca.

¡Ah, qué irritante!

Naruto acomodó su posición sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. Refunfuñando, se cruzó de brazos y renegó en susurros, evitando deliberadamente ver a Uchiha.

—¡Humano bastardo! —se quejó.  
Ahora resultaba que no sólo Sakura y Kiba se divertían a su costa, si no que el humano también.

—Sí —Uchiha llamó su atención—, soy lo que llamas un humano, ¿Pero qué eres tú? —Le miró con las sombra de una sonrisa prepotente.

Ya no se veía irritado, ni daba muestras de querer obligarle a levantarse y caminar.  
La respuesta de Naruto fue automática: volvió a mostrarle los dientes, amenazante, cual animal salvaje acorralado, como si aquella reacción fuera natural en él, y tal vez lo era.

Naruto podría tener muchas razones para mostrarse esquivo con el humano y así evitar responderle ya que no era su obligación, pero no, no le respondió porque no sabía qué decir.

¿Qué _era_ Naruto?

 _¿Qué soy?_

Apartó la vista con incomodidad. Repentinamente un sentimiento de frustración le invadió y se sintió enojado sin ninguna razón.

 _¿Qué soy...? Sakura-chan nunca quiso decírmelo._

Descruzó los brazos, dejándolos caer a los lados de su cuerpo. Sus dedos se cerraron en puños abarcando un poco de tierra, apretándola hasta hacerla desaparecerla en su palma, manteniendo la cabeza gacha y con un vacío comenzando a expandirse en su pecho; sin embargo, levantó la cabeza, sorprendido, cuando escuchó los pasos del humano que le daba la espalda y se marchaba.

Naruto respingó cuando le vio girar la cabeza levemente para ser observado de refilón, más el humano no se detuvo, y le vio perderse al ingresar en la casa principal, causándole cierta ansiedad con su extraño comportamiento.

Momentos antes estaba por llevarlo donde los humanos ¿Acaso no había apretado su muñeca y hablado acusatoriamente, tratándolo como si fuese un vil asesino? ¿A qué se debía ese repentino cambio de parecer?

Vaya humano más raro.

Se levantó, sacudió sus ropas y comenzó a caminar sin problemas, notando que en realidad no se sentía nada debilitado. Sus pasos siguieron el sendero que le llevaría donde la vieja Tsunade. Tenía algunas preguntas que hacerle y sabía que ella le contestaría más de lo que Sakura haría.

Lo acontecido con el humano parecía sólo parte de una alucinación o una fantasía de su imaginativa mente, pero no lo era. El calorcillo alrededor de su muñeca derecha, los rastros de sus reacciones ante ese tipo de experiencia y la creciente sed de curiosidad por saber —que creía olvidada—, por buscar respuestas que Sakura tantas veces le había negado, estaban grabadas en Naruto. Y todo gracias al humano raro.  
Por ahí donde sus pies tocaban, vegetación crecía.

La figura de Naruto se esfumó al entrar al bosque que se encontraba al final del territorio Uchiha, dejando tras de sí partículas que brillaban cuando la luz del sol se extinguió en el oeste.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **(1)** _Sólo quería hacer más evidente mi insinuación de KibaHina, gracias por su atención._

* * *

EDITADO 10/05/2017


	4. Las flores son curiosas

**BAJO EL ÁRBOL DE CEREZOS**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Las flores son curiosas**  
.

 _Había una vez un árbol de cerezos y una dama que vivía en él. Alrededor de ellos sólo había un espeso bosque y la compañía de otros seres era casi inexistente._

 _Sakura, se llamaba la dama, era un poderoso espíritu al cual la gente de una pequeña aldea un poco lejana al bosque le rendía devoción, rezaba y llevaba ofrendas en ocasiones, sobre todo durante los momentos conflictivos que se daban por consecuencia de la guerra que se alzaba en el país. Mayormente sus ruegos tenían que ver con el cese de esos conflictos._

 _Sin embargo, Sakura no era una deidad, por lo tanto no podía conceder los deseos de los devotos que venían donde se encontraba. A ella le agradaban los humanos y a pesar de que sus poderes espirituales incrementaron gracias a la fe de éstos, jamás pudo materializarse para darles las gracias y pedir perdón por no poder ayudarles, a ninguno de ellos. Aunque lo deseara con todo su ser._

 _Fue entonces cuando, tras pensarlo por mucho tiempo y sentirse conmovida, abandonó su hogar durante unas horas una tarde de primavera, en busca de la sabia, increíble, magnífica y verdadera Deidad más cercana a la aldea, para rogarle que trajera paz en esos tiempos de guerra._

 _Pero fue imposible. La sabia, increíble y magnífica deidad no hizo caso a su petición, alegando que los humanos eran egoístas y codiciosos, desalmados y traicioneros. Le dio miles de inteligentes razones por las cuales no podía hacer caso a sus peticiones. Esa Deidad tan sabia admiró su amor a los humanos, pero se negó._

 _Sakura entristeció y, frustrada, regresó a su hogar. Entonces fue testigo de una horrenda tragedia y comprobó la veracidad de una afirmación que parecía no tener sentido, al menos para ella._  
 _Los humanos no eran de confianza, eso estaba más que claro._

 _Con lágrimas en los ojos Sakura maldijo al hombre y su descendencia, maldijo a los aldeanos que venían a rezarle porque éstos en realidad no la adoraban incondicionalmente, sólo querían el cumplimiento de sus deseos. Nada más. Le rezarían a quien debían rezarle, y se desharían de lo que no les ayudara en ese propósito._

 _Arrodillada, apretó los dedos en puños, removiendo la tierra caliente del lugar. Sakura gritó en agonía mientras veía como las impetuosas llamas de fuego consumían el árbol de cerezos en el que solía vivir._

 _Su hogar moría frente a sus ojos._

 _Las llamas anaranjadas alumbraron sus pupilas y las flores rosáceas se elevaron hacia arriba, convertidas en chispas rojizas que se apagaron cuando la lluvia fresca cayó del cielo oscuro en esa calurosa noche._

 _Tsunade-sama, la sabia, increíble y magnífica deidad, les ordenó a las nubes acompañar a Sakura en su dolor. Había venido por aviso para evitar que el incendio se propagara y se quedó junto a ella y la consoló con palabras serenas del idioma del viento. Le cantó canciones tristes que la hicieron deshacerse en más lágrimas. Le relató su historia, aquella que contaba su amorío con un humano de alma noble que le hacía sentir que la eternidad no valía nada si no estaba a su lado. Le contó también cómo es que su amado murió cuando la codicia del hombre obligó a muchos a perecer en una guerra sin ningún propósito más que el de obtener riquezas. Tsunade-sama lloró con ella, porque el recuerdo también trajo consigo el dolor._

 _Los días pasaron y cuan fuerte era, Sakura se arrancó la tristeza. Agradeció a la hermosa e inteligente Deidad por acompañarla y desde entonces comenzó a llamarla "maestra"._  
 _Pero ya nada volvió a ser como antes. Recelosa, Sakura no dejó que ningún humano se acercara a su hogar otra vez. Se encargó de ocasionar ventiscas, remover la tierra y asustar de alguna manera a quien osara acercarse._

 _Los habitantes de la aldea comenzaron a temerla, y nadie más se acercó al bosque, ni mucho menos al árbol de cerezos que aún permanecía erguido cerca de él._  
 _Sakura lo prefirió así._

 _Si alguna vez se sentía sola, acudía a Tsunade-sama, porque a pesar de que no quería a ningún humano cerca, deseaba compañía. Pues hasta los animales comenzaban a tenerle miedo._

 _Pero años después, cuando Sakura creía que la tranquilidad permanecería con ella, hubo intrusos que se adentraron en el bosque. Mientras no sobrepasaran el espacio al que los poderes de Sakura se limitaban, nada podía hacer, así que solo le quedó esperar hasta que cayó la noche._

 _Grande fue su sorpresa cuando un pequeño zorro caminó con dificultad hacia donde se encontraba y se acurrucó entre las raíces del árbol, exhausto y herido de gravedad. Curiosa, Sakura bajó de las ramas y tomó al zorro en sus brazos, manchando con sangre su vestimenta. Se compadeció de él por ser testigo de la maldad del hombre, pues los cazadores que de seguro le perseguían, seguirían su rastro. Pensó y pensó en lo que podía hacer en esa ocasión, pero no se le ocurrió nada más que acudir con la Deidad Tsunade-sama._

 _Mientras caminaba descalza y se lastimaba los pies con heridas que sanaban rápidamente, comenzó a correr más y más rápido para salvar al moribundo animal, sin embargo, ya era tarde para él._

 _A medio camino dejó de sentir el latido de su corazón después de que dejara escapar un último suspiro._

 _Sakura se encontró devastada porque ese era el único ser que acudía a ella en muchos años, así que tomó una decisión cuando los ojos se le hacían cristalinos por la frustración y la tristeza. Ya no estaría más sola. Deseó, deseó y deseó, desde lo más profundo de su ser estar acompañada._

 _Antes de llegar donde Tsunade-sama, Sakura se abrazó al pequeño cuerpo del zorro y su presencia se hizo visible gracias a que un resplandor emanó de ella, alumbrando todo a su alrededor, cegándolo todo por un corto intervalo de tiempo._

 _Y lo hizo, le dio vida._

 _Entonces..._

-¡Espera, espera, vieja! ¿Qué clase de cuento es ese? ¡No quiero escucharlo, quiero que me digas cómo es que yo existo! -expresó Naruto, ligeramente irritado.

Tsunade apretó los puños conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de golpearle.

-¡¿Acaso no te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores?! -rugió-. ¡Y no me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando! Si eres tú quien vino haciendo preguntas tontas que antes ni te habían interesado.

-¡Sé que eres vieja pero te enojas cuando te lo hago saber! -Se quejó Naruto-. ¡Y no debes usarme como práctica para narrarles cuentos a los niños que vienen a visitarte! -exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

Había llegado horas atrás. Se encontraban en cierta zona del bosque invisible a los ojos humanos. La vieja Tsunade y él estaban reunidos frente a una fogata, sentados uno al extremo del otro; ella sobre una piedra grande y Naruto en el pasto.

-Escúchame bien pequeño zorro, si vas a molestarme con tu presencia y a interrogarme, al menos cierra la boca cuando me doy la tarea de responder a tus preguntas. La manera en que lo haga es secundario, ya sea si te lo hago saber en señas o a través de una canción, deberías estar agradecido.

Naruto frunció los labios ante el reproche y apartó la mirada, rehuyendo a los ojos de la Diosa.

-Yo no soy un zorro -masculló bajito.

Tsunade suspiró y se masajeó la sien, cerrando los ojos, pensativa. Él volvió a prestarle atención, intentado ser paciente y haciéndole saber así que esta vez sí que escucharía sin quejarse.

-Sí lo eres -continuó Tsunade, mirándolo fijamente, pero Naruto no entendió a lo que se refería. Estaba claramente confundido, a punto de preguntar, cuando ella volvió a hablar-. Eres ese pequeño zorro.

Y aquel descubrimiento le pilló por sorpresa.

Abrió los ojos más de lo normal y aguantó la respiración, mirando a la Diosa como si esperara a que se comenzara a reír para luego decirle que lo que había dicho era una broma y que era un mocoso ingenuo por creerle -pues ya le había pasado-. Sin embargo, la seriedad de Tsunade, en sus palabras y en su expresión, le asustó. Y eso daba a entender que estaba diciéndole la verdad, pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Él, un zorro? ¡Claro que no! No podía ser... Era simplemente... Imposi...

-No es imposible.

Tsunade pareció leerle el pensamiento.

-Claro que no...

-Sakura estaba rebosante de poder en ese entonces, y sucedió sin que ella se diese cuenta de lo que hacía. No creí que se sintiera tan sola como para otorgarle vida a un pequeño zorro, ni tampoco que el poder que tuviera fuera suficiente. No estoy segura de cómo lo logró, ni ella tampoco. Naciste de su deseo de sentirse acompañada, en otras palabras, para estar con ella para siempre -los ojos de Tsunade le miraban fijamente. Naruto debió apartar la mirada intentando asimilar el peso de esas palabras-. O tal vez, puedas ser el intermediario de su deseo inconsciente de acercarse a los humanos, porque te dio una apariencia similar a ellos. He intentado buscar una respuesta a tu nacimiento, y esas son mis conclusiones.

Naruto agachó la cabeza e hizo una mueca rectilínea con los labios. Sintió un poco de rabia, pero no había nadie a quien estuviera dirigida.

-No sé qué decir.

-No tienes que decir nada. Ahora, es mejor que regreses.

Naruto se quedó quieto por unos momentos, perdido. Se espabiló cuando sintió la mano de Tsunade en su cabeza, palpando ligeramente sobre sus cabellos rubios. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que se había acercado a él. Los ojos se le cristalizaron y una a una las lágrimas cayeron sobre el pasto, entonces abrazó sus piernas y ocultó la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Y lloró.

Lloró pero no supo por qué. Las palabras de Tsunade parecían hacer eco en su cabeza y dolían, dolían en todo su ser. Tener sólo ese propósito para su existencia en realidad era sumamente triste, patético tal vez, por eso y otras cosas más, dolía.

\- Esto es tan injusto -sollozó.

-No lo es. Estás aquí gracias a ella, pero servirle de compañía ya no es la razón por la que permaneces a su lado -. La voz de Tsunade se escuchaba sumamente amable-. Porque Sakura es tu amiga ¿No?

Levantó la cabeza y asintió.

-Lo es, y la aprecio mucho.

Y las lágrimas dejaron de salir como si el lugar de donde provenían hubiese sido sellado. Esta vez sintió ganas de sonreír, sobre todo si se ponía a rememorar los momentos que había permanecido junto a Sakura.

-Entonces ve con ella. Y deja de llorar como un niñito.

Naruto se limpió los restos de lágrimas con la manga de su yukata e hizo un puchero, pero al instante sonrió al darse cuenta de que por mucho que Tsunade intentara mostrarse intimidante, en realidad era una Diosa de buen corazón que les contaba cuentos a los niños humanos y que se preocupaba por Sakura y por él. Era una Diosa a la que le gustaba mucho el sake, que engañaba y que amaba apostar y, tal vez no era tan buena Diosa después de todo.

Cuando se levantó, oír un ruido proveniente de unos arbustos cercanos.  
Tsunade soltó un suspiro y posó su mirada en un lugar en la oscuridad.

-¿A qué esperas para salir, Kiba?

Una figura se hizo visible entre los árboles que les rodeaban.

-¿Cómo se dio cuenta de que estaba aquí? -preguntó Kiba a la Diosa, saliendo de su escondite y con una expresión fastidiada por verse descubierto.

-Es que el olor a perro pulgoso se expande por todo el lugar -respondió Naruto, divertido. Pues ahora que le veía, recordaba que tenía unas cosas pendientes con él.

Kiba lo miró con claras ganas asesinas de lanzarse sobre él para golpearle, sin embargo, se puso a olfatear el aire de alrededor como el Espíritu Perro que era, de apariencia similar a la de un humano aún a pesar de tener algunas características animales como los colmillos que sobresalían de entre sus labios y las largas uñas de sus dedos, entre otras cosas.

Y ya que lo pensaba, Naruto también caviló en la semejanza que tenían las marcas de sus mejillas con los bigotes de un zorro.

-Oh, y yo que creía que mi olor no se sentía debido al apestoso aroma de las flores que se esparce por todo el bosque, y del que tú eres la fuente. ¡Puaj! -Kiba acompañó a sus palabras con un gesto de repulsión.

Naruto abrió la boca, claramente ofendido, apretó los dientes y comenzó a arremangarse las mangas de su yukata, dispuesto a ser quien comenzara la pelea entre ellos. Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Tsunade delante de él. Inevitablemente ella levantó la mano y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente -usando solamente sus dedos índice y pulgar- que le mandó varios metros atrás. Fue una suerte que su cuerpo no impactara contra un árbol y hubiera caído sobre algo acolchado.

-Ay. Maldita vieja -siseó Naruto con dolor, intentando levantarse pero fallando, no porque no pudiera hacerlo, sino más bien porque algo pegajoso le atraía hacia atrás. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos salientes de la babosa sobre la que había caído-. ¡Wuuaaaaa!

Naruto se aferró a una rama y con desesperación logró despegarse del líquido viscoso que desprendía la babosa, para luego alejarse de ella retrocediendo con ayuda de sus manos.

-¡Tsunade Obaa-chan, hazla desaparecer! -gritó cuando el animal intentó acercarse a él.

-¡Pero qué insensible eres, Naruto! -Se escuchó la voz burlona de Kiba-. ¿No ves que lastimas los sentimientos de la pobre babosa...? ¡Auch!

Ya sin la presencia de la babosa, Naruto giró el rostro a tiempo para presenciar como Kiba salía despedido unos metros atrás, debido al mismo golpe que él había recibido de la Diosa. Naruto se rio a carcajadas cuando se levantó, y pareció que volvería a dejarse caer debido al dolor de estómago que le causaba reír tanto. Pero se calló al instante en el que el rostro enojado de Tsunade amenazaba con otorgarle la oportunidad de volver a recibir el mismo golpe de hacía poco.

-Emmhh... yo debo regresar -se excusó Naruto y se giró para caminar de regreso a la propiedad Uchiha.

No obstante, la presencia de la Diosa apareció delante de él. La vio levantar la mano y se esperó lo peor, cerrando los ojos para recibir el golpe sin intentar escapar. Abrió los ojos cuando no sintió ningún tipo de dolor y se sorprendió al sentir el tacto cálido de los labios de Tsunade que se posaron sobre su frente. Naruto sintió que se le calentaban las mejillas.

-Cuida de Sakura y sé un buen chico.

Naruto le dedicó una de las sonrisas más brillantes de su repertorio.

-¡Claro que sí!

Naruto comenzó a caminar por entre los árboles, despidiéndose de la Diosa y mostrándole la lengua a Kiba, quien salía de cuál sea el lugar al que había sido despedido.

-¡Aún tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, vieja! -gritó, y no pudo ver la expresión molesta que Tsunade debía de estar poniendo, porque se puso a correr tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron, hasta llegar a un lugar donde la ira de la Diosa no le alcanzara.

De ahí en adelante caminó sin prisa, pensando en su situación.

Ahora podía explicar el vacío que a veces le inundaba y que había sentido con mayor insistencia cuando el humano Uchiha le había preguntado sobre qué era.

Tsunade había dicho que era un zorro y que su existencia tenía como principal objetivo acompañar a Sakura en su soledad, no podía enojarse con ella porque no era su culpa, eso era algo que entendía; además, se encontraba demasiado feliz de existir, porque había seres maravillosos con los cuales había interactuado, entre ellos Tsunade y la propia Sakura. Pero tampoco significaba que Naruto fuera el único ser con el que ella podía interactuar, también estaba la jardinera rubia que a veces venía y se ponía a conversar sola donde ellos. Y estaba Sasuke Uchiha.

 _O tal vez, puedas ser el intermediario de su deseo inconsciente de acercarse a los humanos, porque te dio una apariencia similar a ellos._

Uchiha había sido el único humano en el que Sakura se había interesado desde hacía mucho tiempo, y estaba seguro de que esa era la razón por la que él podía verle y no los demás. Volvió a rememorar su apariencia para tratar de encontrar algo especial en él; tenía una expresión eternamente gruñona y el cabello negro, la piel blanca, y unos extraños ojos de color negro, envueltos en un brillo de burla, que le miraban fijamente junto una sonrisa de medio lado, ¡Simplemente desesperante!

Naruto sintió las mejillas calientes.

Se detuvo cuando los árboles del bosque quedaron a su espalda; tras pensarlo durante un momento, dirigió sus pasos con toda la determinación que pudo a cierto lugar.

El lugar donde se encontraba Sakura no era su destino, sino las casas de la propiedad. La casa en la que residía Sasuke Uchiha, más específicamente.

Sus pisadas fueron de lo más silenciosas cuando ingresó, ya que no quería causar ningún escándalo, pues a pesar de que nadie podía verle, su cuerpo podía tocar las cosas materiales y hacerlas caer y producir ruido. Los numerosos pasillos de la casa Uchiha amenazaban con hacerle perderse con la idea de nunca más volver a salir de ahí, sin embargo, logró llegar a donde quería cuando percibió el leve olor de frescura que despedían las flores que de seguro se habían quedado adheridas a la ropa del humano.

No había ninguna luz de vela que alumbrara el interior de la habitación, así que Naruto suspiró y procedió a deslizar la puerta hacia un lado.

Y, vaya broma, Naruto volvió a sentir el filo de una espada en su cuello. Aquello tal vez se convertiría en una costumbre, pues ya comenzaba a hacerle gracia y no a causarle el miedo que en un principio sentía. Sí que era un humano extraño.

-¿Dime a qué has venido ahora?

Y Naruto sonrió.

-Quiero que seas mi amigo, Sasuke.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

EDITADO 10/05/2017


End file.
